


пара слов о патриотизме вернона роше и ведьмака геральта из ривии

by meow_fuck_meow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_fuck_meow/pseuds/meow_fuck_meow
Summary: немного об отношениях двух крайне суровых мужиков
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 3





	пара слов о патриотизме вернона роше и ведьмака геральта из ривии

Вернон Роше. Красавец, патриот и хер моржовый. Квинтэссенция нервов, боли и страха, раздирающего все внутренние органы, перегрызающего каждый сосуд, каждую вену, но никогда не выходящего наружу. Страха за своих солдат, родную Темерию и одного беловолосого ведьмака. Вот таким был Вернон Роше, и таким видел его Геральт из Ривии, тот самый беловолосый ведьмак.  
Геральт из Ривии. Неуверенный в себе, тихий, если моча не ударит в голову (а она в последнее время ударяет с завидной частотой) и на первый взгляд угрюмый. Ведьмак, одним словом. А ещё на удивление нежный и мягкий, когда дело касается близких людей, особенно Цири или одного патриота и хера моржового, щедрый и жертвенный, если речь идёт об обделённых судьбой, преданный и верный до мозга костей. Сплошной комок недоверия и осторожности. Вот таким был Геральт из Ривии, и таким его видел Вернон Роше, тот самый патриот, хоть и хер моржовый.  
Если бы у Роше спросили, чем пахнет Геральт, он бы ухмыльнулся и сказал: "травами, кровью и сексом". Правда, сказал бы он это про себя, а вслух выдал что-нибудь в стиле: " пошёл ты нахуй с такими вопросами, хуила выпендрёжная", и это ещё если бы повезло. Вернона всегда довольно легко было разозлить, а при особо неудачных обстоятельствах, командира можно было довести до бешенства по щелчку пальцев, и бедняге, сделавшему это, очень не везло. Геральт ещё помнил, как тогда, во Флотзаме, взбешённый Роше влепил «бесстрашному» пареньку, осмелевшемуся назвать его ублюдком.  
— Жри с пола своё пиво, - зло выплюнул тогда Роше, пока парнишка валялся по полу и пытался вдохнуть немного воздуха. – Ублюдок угощает!  
Вот тогда Геральт и понял, что пора вмешаться, иначе от паренька не останется и пары костей, чтобы похоронить. Легко сказать, да нелегко сделать. Увести взбешённого Вернона Роше от потенциальной жертвы и остаться при этом в живых? Тяжело, реально трудно. Но так как ведьмаки более живучие, чем все Синие Полоски вместе взятые, других кандидатов на утихомиривание командира быть просто не могло. И увёл ведь! И успокоил. Не так, как хотелось, но увёл же? И даже без потерь. Так что не рискуйте задавать подобные вопросы Вернону, у него явно есть дела поважнее.  
А вот если спросить, чем же пахнет Роше, Геральт сухо бросит: "патриотизмом" и пойдёт по своим делам, не замечая вашего недоуменного взгляда. И для него это будет исчерпывающим ответом, не требующего объяснений. И даже если вы вдруг их попросите, он всё равно ничего не скажет. Не вам.  
А Вернону?  
Вернону, может быть. Только сначала ухмыльнётся гадко, стягивая с уставшего командира шаперон, ловкими заученными движениями избавит от гамбезона, не обращая внимания на недовольное: «не уходи от вопроса, ведьмак», и, быть может, позволит себе немного растянуть удовольствие, дразня и подначивая Роше, но не давая снять одежду и с себя тоже. Да, он это сделает. Разложит крепко сложённое тело на ближайшей удобной поверхности, доведёт до края и сбросит с него навстречу безумию и похоти. Это Геральт любил больше всего.  
И после, когда сил нет даже на то, чтобы держать открытыми глаза, Геральт заговорит:

\- Ты пахнешь нильфгаардской кровью, которую проливаешь ради освобождения Темерии, солдатским мылом, которым моешься сам и которым стираешь портки, а ещё ты пахнешь самой Темерией. Знаешь, этот особенный запах, который невозможно описать. Так пахло только в Темерии, и этот запах всё ещё не выветрился из тебя, - с этими словами Геральт провёл кончиком носа по чужой шее, едва касаясь кожи, снова глубоко вдохнул, и уже не ухмыляясь, а по настоящему улыбаясь, добавил, - и ты пахнешь мной.

Если спросить Геральта и Роше, что им больше всего нравится друг в друге, оба подумают об одном и том же.

«То, что он пахнет домом».


End file.
